A typical roll of tape includes a length of tape having an inner tape surface coated with a pressure sensitive adhesive and an outer peripheral tape surface. The length of tape is wrapped around a hollow core, wherein the hollow core defines an inner diameter of the tape roll and the outer peripheral tape surface defines an outer diameter of the tape roll. Rolls of tape come in a variety of shapes and sizes depending upon the length and width of the tape and the diameter of the hollow core.
For nearly every size and shape of tape roll there is a tape dispenser for dispensing varied lengths of tape. In certain situations, however, it is desirable to simultaneously dispense multiple rolls of tape from a single tape dispenser. Various prior art multiple roll tape dispensing systems exist and are effective in dispensing rolls of tape having similar dimensions. However, such dispensers often are not capable of accommodating multiple tape rolls having varying dimensional characteristics, such as varying inner diameters.
The roll tape dispensers of the prior art generally suffer from one or more drawbacks and limitations that oftentimes render them undesirable or unsuitable for a specific use. Generally, these drawbacks and limitations stem from the device structure. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,351 discloses a multiple roll tape dispenser incorporating a relatively complex framework structure. It would be obvious that manufacture of such device is laborious, time consuming and therefore expensive. Furthermore, this device is generally unsuitable for dispensing of rolls of tape having varying inner diameters as well as varying widths. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,708,076; 3,672,550 and 3,768,713 also provide multiple tape dispensers. However, none of these patents disclose a tape dispenser capable of accommodating tape rolls having varying characteristics, such as varying inner diameter.
Accordingly, there is a well-established need for a tape dispenser that avoids the drawbacks and limitations of the prior art. In particular, it would be desirable to provide a multiple roll tape dispenser which is relatively simple in construction and is capable of accommodating rolls of tape having varying inner and outer diameters and varying width. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide such multiple roll tape dispenser that can be employed in horizontal, vertical and inclined positions. Still further, it would be desirable to provide a multiple roll tape dispenser that can be easily re-loaded, simple in construction and is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.